Of Men & Monsters
by Tangled4ever
Summary: Born with the power to control ice and snow, Elsa has lived her whole life kept under lock and key by Hans, the corrupted King of Arendelle. But with the appearance of an ice harvester from the Valley of the Living Rock, everything she's ever known is turned on its head. Is the world really as bad as Hans says, or is there something more beneath the surface?
1. The Makings of a Monster

**Hello! This is my first attempt at a proper crossover, so I hope you'll all enjoy it!**

**This fanfic is inspired by an idea from Tumblr-user **_**whitebeltwriter**_**, so a big 'thank you' to them for their permission to write this story. :)**

**FYI for anyone who's read 'Tangled presents: The Little Mermaid', this is NOT 'Frozen' characters playing the roles in 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'. This is completely AU, with bits and details of both movie mixed in.**

**Without further ado, **_**queue the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Ar-en-delle!**_** (Sorry, couldn't resist…)**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 1 ~ The Makings of a Monster**

The low clangs of the cathedral bells rang throughout Arendelle that cold December night. Most of the kingdom's residents slept peacefully in their beds, sheltered from the winter chill.

But at the very edge of the village-part of the kingdom, two women emerged from the darkness, the short one carrying a lantern while the taller figure trailed along behind, clutching a small bundle to her chest.

The two stopped at the edge of the village, the taller woman kneeling on the ground, "We're here."

There was a moment of silence, before it was interrupted by a sigh.

"Karen, are you sure about this?" the short, stony woman asked, placing a concerned hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Bulda, my love was murdered before he even got the chance to know I was with child. That snowflake is all I have left of him," Karen argued, holding her baby girl close. "He would have wanted her to have it…"

The troll sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do to change her mind, "Very well, just _be careful_. If the King finds you-"

"He won't. He doesn't even know what I look like…" she insisted, pulling the hood of her mossy cape over her golden locks. "I'll be back in ten minutes, tops."

"I'll be waiting here," Bulda replied, settling herself down in the snow. She watched on uneasily as the young woman entered the streets, rolling herself into a tight ball as the human girl vanished from sight.

* * *

Three minutes later, Karen arrived at the back door of her old home. Slowly turning her dirty key in the lock, she quietly stepped into her former bedroom. Everything was exactly as it was when her parents kicked her out 8 months before.

Fumbling across the dark room, she made her way over to her bedside table and dug around in her jewellery box. After a few minutes, she finally found what she was looking for; a thin gold chain with an elegant snowflake pendant, a single ruby set into the ends of each of the snowflake's six golden points.

A satisfied smile playing at her lips, she slipped back out of the house, locking the door carefully behind her. Her feet crunching on the snow-covered ground, she tried to make her way back through the kingdom as quickly and quietly as possible. He might not know what she looked like, but if he found her-

Karen rounded a corner, but darted back behind it when she saw a tall, muscular figure sitting proudly on his horse nearby, "King Hans..."

Daring to peek round the corner, concern flooded her face as she watched the figure. In order to get back to Bulda, she'd have to cross this street. But if he so much as caught one glimpse of her, she might never see sunrise.

Taking a deep breath as she clutched her baby and necklace close to her chest, she leapt into the open.

Not too far away, the 23-year-old King of Arendelle noticed a flash of green dash across the street. Turning his head, he was just able to make out a young woman vanishing behind a building. The woman herself he'd never seen before, but there was one thing that kept him from letting her slip away into the night.

"Go Sitron," Hans urged, snapping his reins. With a loud whinny, the tan Fjord horse took off at full speed, in hot pursuit of the woman.

Looking over her shoulder, Karen gasped in fear at the sight of the king. Turning on her heel, she ran through the dark streets, twisting and turning round building after building. But everywhere she turned, he was always right behind her.

Up ahead stood a glorious cathedral; her only chance of escape. Picking up her pace, Karen ran up the front steps and stumbled to the door, desperately pounding on it with her fist and screaming through the thick wood, "Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!"

She waited for a few moments, but nobody answered. King Hans once again came into view, and he was still hot on her heels. Abandoning the chapel door, she attempted to get away, but just as she reached the steps, the king pulled up beside her.

"**WHERE ARE THE TROLLS?!**" Hans demanded harshly, reaching out to grab her mossy cape. But rather than the cape, he grabbed the bundle of blankets clutched to her chest.

Anger flashed in the woman's eyes like raging fires, "**NO!**"

With one violent tug, the corrupted king yanked the bundle from the woman's arms, and Karen fell back on the solid stone steps with enough force to knock her out cold.

Hans stared at the lifeless body, adrenaline and disgust coursing through his veins. A frightened scream filled the air, and the king stared at the bundle in his hands, "A baby?"

Pulling back the blanket, he came face-to-face with a blue-eyed baby with platinum blonde hair. As her terrified shrieks continued, a covering of frost spread across the blanket, finding its' way onto his crisp white gloves. On top of this, the snow began to fall faster, a blizzard starting to form.

"Sorcery!" Hans gasped, covering the girl's face as if just looking at her would turn him to solid ice. Looking around, he caught sight of a well not too far away. Sitting straight in his saddle, he guided his horse towards it, preparing himself to drop the defenceless child in.

The cathedral doors opened, and the priest watched on in horror at the scene that was about to unfold, "**STOP!**"

The king stopped in his tracks, turning away from the well, "This is a monster. I'm simply sending it back to Hell, where it belongs."

"That baby is completely innocent," the priest argued, kneeling down on the cold ground as Hans rode back up to the chapel.

"_That baby_ can manipulate ice and snow! She's clearly a troll child!"

The priest felt his blood begin to boil, and he held up the baby's deceased mother, "And what about her? What did she do to deserve this?"

"Look at her, you fool!" the king yelled cruelly, getting off Sitron. "She's wearing a moss cape! She's obviously in connection with the trolls!"

"That's no reason for her to die," the priest snapped, quickly rescuing the child from the evil king's hold. "You killed a perfectly innocent woman, and left a helpless baby girl without a mother-"

"Everyone knows how I feel about those- those creatures! If she _really_ wanted to protect her baby, she wouldn't have been stupid enough to be seen in that trash, and she wouldn't have brought her precious monster into _**my**_ kingdom!"

"Say what you want, your Majesty. You can lie to yourself, you can lie to me, you can lie to _**everyone**_ in this kingdom! But you can _**never**_ hide the truth from Him, and when you're time's up, His view of you is the _**only**_ one you'll care about!" the priest retorted, his anger finally getting the better of him as he cradled the orphaned baby protectively in his arms.

The cold-hearted king stumbled back, his gaze meeting the cloudy sky above him. As if on cue, the clouds parted ever-so-slightly; just enough to allow a single thin beam of moonlight to flash in his eyes. At that moment, he felt a sense of terror he never known, the priest's words shaking him to his core.

His body trembling, Hans looked back to the priest, who had managed to calm the frightened baby. In the pale moonlight, a glimmer of gold sparkled in the deceased woman's hand. Carefully unwrapping the chain from her hand, the priest held the snowflake pendant above the baby's head, chuckling as she smiled at the sight of her mother's necklace.

"This was meant for you, child," he whispered to the infant. "From now on, your name shall be 'Elsa'…"

Finally finding his voice, King Hans somehow stammered, "What must I do?"

Standing up to meet his eye, the priest gave him a serious look, "Care for her, and raise her as your own."

"What? You honestly expect me to look after that, that _thing_?"

The priest shot him a look, "_Elsa_ needs someone to watch out for her, and if you're serious about making up for your mistakes, you should be that someone..."

The king groaned, but nevertheless agreed, "Fine, but she will live here with you, and she will be raised how _I_ want."

"Live here? But where?"

"The bell tower, perhaps; I want her connection to the outside world as limited as possible."

The priest sighed. He knew what the king was demanding was wrong, but for Elsa's sake he didn't really have much of a choice.

"Very well," he agreed, standing up and gesturing to Elsa's mother. "Come, she needs to be laid to rest."

Reluctantly picking up the woman's body, Hans followed the priest into the cathedral. It was clear in that moment that his life had changed forever, but what even the king himself didn't realise was just how much one little baby - one magic secret - would impact his life...

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Voila! The first chapter of 'Of Men & Monsters', or in short form, 'M&Ms'… Chocolate anyone? ;p**

**I think I wrote Hans a little OOC, but since he's Frozen's Frollo, I'm gonna keep him like that… *squeals excitedly* Okay, not to blow my own horn or anything, but I think this is by far my best work. Never have I been so excited to post something!**

**Anyhow, Happy Valentine's Day guys! :) Please review...**


	2. A Tale of Three Children

**I'm back! Miss me? ;) Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourite-ed and/or followed this story. Considering there's only one other Frozen/Hunchback story, I think this got a pretty good start.**

**Z-King: Thanks. (;  
****MysteryGirl7Freak: *laughs* Thanks for all the questions… ;)  
****Trekrider: Thank you. :)  
****MrAndersIversen: I knew you'd like it. Trust me, it's gonna get a lot better… (;  
****White Belt Writer: And it wouldn't be possible without you. Thank you. :)**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 2 ~ A Tale of Three Children**

_Eight Years Later…_

Colourful ribbons of light danced across the sky that cold winter evening, bringing the whole night to life. A crisp chill lingered on the breeze that whispered through the empty streets, the only evidence of its being there the gentle flapping of the kingdom's flags and banners.

While most slept, one small figure sat at the window of her parents' house, dressed in brown boots and a yellowish-green nightgown. Staring through the frosty glass, the young girl watched the street outside, waiting for any sign of movement.

Anyone else would have given in to the heavy eyelids and welcoming glow of the fire, but for this child, a little less sleep was a small price to pay. And soon enough, her persistence was rewarded as a tall figure rode up to the house.

A brilliant smile taking form on her face, she leapt to her feet and ran to the door. Flinging it open, she ran out into the cold night air, "Papa!"

Dismounting his horse, Captain Daniel of Arendelle's Royal Guard smiled at his daughter, holding her close as she leapt into his arms, "Hey gorgeous. How's my favourite little girl?"

Anna cocked an eyebrow, smirking at her dad as he locked his horse into the safety of the stable, "I'm your _only_ little girl."

"That's why you're my favourite," her father replied, tickling her side as he carried her back inside.

"Welcome home," his wife, Elizabeth greeted him. He smiled, and Anna giggled as they shared a kiss.

"Play with me?" the 4-and-a-half year old begged hopefully, tugging at her father's shirt.

"Anna, sweetheart, you should be asleep," Daniel insisted, holding his daughter closer.

"But Papa, I just _can't_!" Anna wailed, throwing a hand dramatically against her forehead, "The _sky's_ awake, so _I'm_ awake, so we have to _play_!"

Anna's mother gave a firm, yet loving look, "Anna, you _need_ sleep. Come on, bedtime."

Anna sighed in defeat, letting her head drop onto her father's shoulder.

The captain smiled at his daughter, looking back at his wife, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let her stay up 10 more minutes..."

Anna gasped, nearly smacking her father in the jaw as her head shot up.

Her mother gave the man a questioning look, "Daniel, are you sure?"

"It's not that much to ask for, Elizabeth. Besides, I haven't seen her all day..."

Elizabeth's expression softened into a gentle smile, and she pulled a book from the bookshelf, "Well, alright then. I'm off to bed."

Kissing her husband and child goodnight, the woman quietly slipped into the master bedroom. The second she was out of sight, father and daughter shared a wicked smile.

"Shall we?" Daniel teased, grinning a mischievous grin as he placed his little girl back on her feet.

"Yeah!" Anna's excited cheers filled the room, unknowingly earning her a smirk from her mother in the other room. Taking her father's hand, she dragged him over to the small toy-box resting in the corner of the room. Pulling two wooden swords from the box, they stood back in the center of the room.

"Alright, positions, and begin!" Daniel instructed. Raising his sword, he began calling out different fencing positions.

With a swift flick of her wrist, Anna expertly responded to the captain's attacks, perfectly performing each position as her father called them. They continued like that for countless minutes, smiling and laughing, until they both finally collapsed onto the carpet, panting happily.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling.

"Papa?"

Daniel turned his head to look at his daughter, "Yes, Anna?"

"Do you really think I can be Arendelle's Captain of the Guards one day?" the child asked, her voice soft and her eyes filled with a glowing hope.

The captain chuckled, pulling her a little closer, "There's no one else in the world I'd want for my replacement."

Without enough word, the captain and his daughter joined the kingdom in sleep with bright smiles on their faces, but not everyone slept as peacefully as they did...

* * *

"**MAMA!**"

The heart-wrenching scream rippled through the Black Forest as its source bolted upright, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Beside him, his reindeer calf also got up, protectively nuzzling him as tears started following from his frightened eyes.

Instantly, three large rocks sprung to life, rolling across the valley's dirt floor and up to his side. Grinding to a halt, the trolls revealed their faces, the woman instantly fussing over the boy.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Bulda cried, cradling her adopted son close to her chest as his tears fell faster. "It's okay, honey, we're here now..."

"Mum..." the boy whimpered, his voice fearful and needing.

Stepping forward, the oldest of the three trolls gently took the boy's trembling hand, "More nightmares?"

The boy nodded, and the old troll gave him a small, sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry, Kristoff… Would you like to talk about it?"

Kristoff shook his head slightly, hiding half his face in Bulda's shoulder, "Grand Pabbie, can I just stay up for a while?"

Pabbie shared a look with his daughter. A growing boy like him needed his rest, but it was unfair to make him sleep after what must have been another terrible nightmare.

"I tell you what; why don't we go for a little walk? Just you and me…"

"Can I bring Sven?"

"Of course," the troll chuckled, ticking the reindeer under his chin.

Crawling out of Bulda's arms, he got to his feet, and the trio began to walk away. Pabbie looked back to see Bulda watching uneasily, her husband Cliff giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Giving them a look they knew meant 'he'll be safe with me', he guided the boy away from their secluded valley.

Before long, the three reached a small rock ledge.

"Let's stop here," Pabbie suggested, noticing his grandson's slowing pace. The three sat down, gazing at the distant sight that was the kingdom of Arendelle, while the old troll waited for the boy to break the silence.

"Grand Pabbie?"

"Yes Kristoff?"

"Why did Mama have to go?"

For a moment, all the old troll could do was stare. Sometimes he forgot just how intelligent the 8 year old was.

Closing his eyes, Pabbie thought for a moment. Truth be told, with his magic he knew exactly why, but also knew he couldn't risk revealing the answer to the boy.

"I don't know Kristoff," he replied, gently patting his shoulder. He hated to lie to his dear, adopted grandson, but knew it was crucial to let nature take its course. "But I can tell you this; sometimes you have to go through suffering to find the strength it takes to be the person you're meant to be, and sometimes the knowledge of your past can disrupt your future. But I promise you, one day, when you're older, there will be a day when everything will fall into place. And when that day comes, you'll know…"

Kristoff smiled. He didn't quite understand what his grandfather meant, but he trusted that his words of wisdom would one day become clear.

"Thank you Grand Pabbie."

Pabbie chuckled, holding the boy close, "You're welcome, Kristoff."

Yawning, he curled up to the troll's side, drifting back into a peaceful sleep. Pabbie draped his cape over the sleeping child, a small smile playing at his lips as he lovingly stroked his head. In his wisdom, he knew that the future was littered with trials and tribulations, but he knew that nothing would stop him from loving him, or protecting him.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, soft footsteps padded up the cathedral's spiral staircase, quietly nearing the silent bell tower. Carefully balancing a plate behind his back, the priest climbed out of the stairwell.

"Elsa?" he called, casting a gaze across the empty tower.

There was a momentary burst of icy blue light, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. Rounding a wooden beam, a young girl wearing a light blue nightgown and matching headband appeared, her platinum blonde hair pulled back into a perfect braid.

"I'm sorry! I'll put the gloves back on!" she gushed in panic as she ran up to him, frantically pulling a pair of crisp white gloves over her pale hands. Looking up, her fearful look changed to a pleasantly surprised one, "Father Tom!"

"Good evening, child."

"What are you doing up here?" the girl asked, clearly happy to have some company.

"I just came to give you this," he explained as he pulled the plate from behind his back, revealing a slice of cake decorated with a strawberry and tiny icing sugar snowflakes. "Happy birthday Elsa."

Elsa gasped happily, "Chocolate cake!"

Giving the priest an elegant curtsy, she took the plate with a bright smile, "Thank you Father Tom."

"You're most welcome, my dear," he chuckled, returning her smile with one of his own as he watched her carry the plate to the table across the room.

"King Hans isn't coming back, is he? I don't want you to get in trouble..." Elsa asked, taking off her gloves and letting an ice fork take shape in her hand. For a moment, the priest didn't answer, but eventually responded with a 'no'. Elsa sighed in relief, sitting on the edge of the table and eating her cake.

Father Tom sat down beside her. It didn't surprise him that she was concerned about the king. It had been exactly eight years since her mother's death, and in that time she had quickly learned to fear him.

Sighing, the priest looked around the bell tower again. Crystal snowflakes hung in the air, suspended in time like tiny chandeliers.

"The bell tower looks beautiful this evening."

"Thank you. I thought it might be nice to decorate it for my birthday," Elsa smiled, eating the last of her cake and putting the plate down beside her. "Don't get me wrong; I know I'm not supposed to use my powers. I hear it every time King Hans comes up here. '_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._' But I'm a _person_. People _have_ feelings. I can't just switch off my feelings!"

Fiddling with the gold snowflake hanging from her neck, she sighed, "I really _am_ _trying_ to control my powers, but... but it's just so hard keeping them in all the time. That's why I sometimes take the gloves off. If I don't use my powers every so often, frost creeps up the walls and covers the bells... The last thing I want is to hurt someone with my powers..."

Father Tom sighed, silently watching her. He was fully aware of the torment she went through, and every day it made his heart break a little further. But he'd promised the king to let him raise her his way. Had he known this was what was in store for the poor orphaned child, he would never have let him anywhere near her.

But it was too late for that. All he could do was try to save her from the king's frozen heart…

But for now, maybe it would be best if he just changed the subject...

"It would appear we're not alone up here…"

"Huh?" Elsa asked, worry flashing across her face. Chuckling, the priest pointed to the snowman sitting in the corner, and Elsa's smile quickly returned, "Oh, that's Olaf. I built him so I wouldn't feel so alone…"

Tom was hit with another pang of sympathetic guilt, but decided it was best not to ponder on it, "He's a handsome fellow."

Elsa giggled, but all too quickly her smile melted away, and a heavy sigh heaved itself from her body.

The priest looked at her in concern, instantly picking up on the sadness in her eyes, "What's wrong, child?"

"I asked King Hans for a carrot for my birthday so that I could give Olaf a nose, but he just yelled at me. He said that I should be grateful for everything he's done for me instead of asking for more..." Elsa explained sadly, pushing herself to her feet and retrieving something from across the room. "He did give me one, but this is all that's left of it..."

Father Tom felt his heart drop as he stared at the old, half-rotten carrot resting in her hands.

"I _do_ want to give Olaf a nose, but he's my best - and only - friend. If he can't have a fresh carrot nose, then I'd rather he didn't have a nose at all," she concluded, a small tear rolling down her cheek and falling to the ground as a single snowflake.

The priest placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she jumped slightly from the touch, before walking off to wash her hands after handling the diseased vegetable. In truth, he was already aware of the 'carrot incident'. He'd heard the harsh shouting a few days before, and it was moments like these that did nothing but greaten his dislike for the king. This was a girl whose idea of a 'birthday present' was a _carrot_! How could anyone in their right mind call her ungrateful?

"You know what? You're right," Tom agreed, reaching into the pocket of his robe. "That's why I took the liberty of getting this…"

Elsa gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth. In his hands sat a bright orange carrot.

Tears forming in her eyes, she slowly took the carrot. It was firm and fresh, and had a sort of bulge on one side.

"It's perfect. Thank you," Elsa whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"You're welcome, my girl," he smiled, giving her a hug.

"Hey!" Leaning close to his ear, Elsa asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

Tom returned her playful smile, genuinely grateful he could bring some happiness to her cold, dark tower, "Go on..."

Taking his hand, Elsa pulled him to his feet and dragged him over to the corner. Letting go, she kneeled on the floor in front of the snowman, "It's alright Olaf. He's a friend."

A moment later, the snowman sprang to life, offering a cheerful greeting, "Hello!"

The priest jumped, staggering back with a hand over his heart. Soon getting his breath back, he laughed as he joined the child on the floor, "I think you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Elsa bit her lip, "Sorry… Olaf, this is Father Tom. He's the priest down in the cathedral…"

"Hi. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," the snowman greeted, a little more calmly this time, stretching out his twiggy arms for a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Olaf," Tom chuckled, giving him a hug.

"Olaf, look what Father Tom gave me for my birthday!"

Olaf gasped at the sight of the carrot, jumping around excitedly. Elsa tried to place it on his face, but the snowman's jumping caused her to shove it straight through his head.

"WHOA! Head rush!" he mumbled, looking extremely dizzy, but a moment later he'd completely recovered, cooing at the tiny bit of carrot poking out from between his eyes, "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

Elsa rolled her eyes and giggled, "Olaf… Hold on little guy…"

Olaf squirmed as she pushed the carrot back into place, but again recovered quickly, "Oh, I love it even more now!"

Father Tom chuckled, "So, Elsa. There's not much time left before midnight… What would you like to do?"

Elsa thought for a moment, before getting an idea. Lifting her arms, she commanded the snowflakes hanging on the air to the roof and with a powerful thrust of her fists, allowed them to fall back down to the wooden floorboards. Grabbing a handful of the white powder, she began a snowball fight that would last until the colourful ribbons of light dancing across the sky swallowed the night itself.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**And that's the end of another chapter… I can't wait to see what you guys think; my mum said this is the best I've ever written! :)**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys… Hope you've all recovered from the last chapter… (; Alright, time to have some fun. Ready for some 'Elsa and Anna being awesome' moments? Of course you are… ;p**

**I'm surprised how long it took to do my alphabet… Oh well, enjoy guys!**

**MrAndersIversen: 'Beautiful not being enough'? Well I was hoping this would get some emotions going, but I never expected this! Thank you. :)  
Trekrider****: Thank you. It took a little while to figure out, but I'm definitely happy with how it's turning out. (:  
****WildlifeWarrioress: Glad to hear you're enjoying it. (;  
****White Belt Writer: *laughs* Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Although I warn you now; if this made you cry, then you might need to be armed with tissues for the ending… I have big plans… ;)  
****MysteryGirl7Freak: Gad you like it… (;  
****Guest: Well then, I guess it's safe to assume you like this story… (;  
****spiritwarrior27: With all due respect, they're always going to play a role like the characters in Hunchback. But as we get further along in the story you'll see that there are some major differences…**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 3 ~ Home Sweet Home**

_Nearly 13 Years Later…_

Lukewarm sunlight filtered in through the palace windows, bringing some extra warmth into the castle that late-November morning. Throughout the castle, maids and servants went about their business, completing their daily chores as quickly as possible. Guards stood at their stations, keeping their ever-watchful gaze on their beloved kingdom. Out in the kingdom, villagers passed through the streets, doing their jobs and strolling through the market. Everyone was busily preparing for the upcoming winter. That is, all but one…

Back at the palace, heavy footsteps walked proudly down the corridor. Quietly pushing open a set of thick wooden doors, Hans entered the empty throne room. Closing the doors just as slowly, he walked across the room, breathing in the scent of polished wood. The room was spotless, everything neatly put in its place.

Reaching the other end of the room, he stood before the familiar throne. Not noticing the small smile that danced on his lips, he sat down in the chair. In his 44 years as a member of Arendelle's royal family, he'd seen a large number of balls and parties in this very room. For many of those parties, he'd watched his father sit in that chair, living a life he could only dream of. Growing up, 'being king' was an impossible dream, but since then, life had turned in his favour.

Lovingly stroking the throne's padded arm-rests, Hans sighed contently. He worked so hard to get to this place, and would spend his life fighting to keep it.

The sound of knocking abruptly brought him back to reality, his startled jump nearly pushing him onto the wooden floorboards.

"_**WHAT?**_" he yelled, his voice slicing through the air like sharpened knives as he bolted to his feet.

Kai took a wary step back, before taking a breath and a hesitant step into the room.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," he began, bowing before the corrupted king. "But the captain has returned."

Hans groaned under his breath, sinking back into his seat. He'd never liked the captain. When he thought about a captain for his army, he pictured a burly man in his mid-late 20s, tall like a mountain with at least 5 years guard experience. But it was tradition in Arendelle that the new Captain of the Royal Guard be chosen by their predecessor. To alter such a tradition would not be a wise move on his part.

Massaging his temple, he sighed, "Send her in."

Kai bowed again and quickly disappeared. Soon enough, a slender figure appeared in the doorway, the hot pink heels of her black boots knocking against the floor as she walked. Her strawberry blonde hair draped over her shoulders in two flawless braids, the dark blue skirt of her dress swishing slightly. Resting on her hip was a glistening metal sword, standing firm and bold against her petite frame.

"Captain Anna, welcome back."

Standing before the king, Anna performed an elegant curtsy, "Thank you, your Majesty."

Hans watched for a moment, waiting for the captain's perfect balance to falter. A moment later, her legs and ankles started shaking, and she struggled to keep from falling on her face.

"You may rise."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief as she straightened up.

"How is your family?" the king asked, trying his best to sound like he cared.

"Doing well," she replied, smiling at the mention of her parents. Her father had retired from the royal guard the previous July, proudly handing down the reigns to his only child; her. At 17-and-a-half years old, she was both the youngest and only female captain in Arendelle's history, and had become a heroine in the eyes of the kingdom's little girls. Since retiring, the former captain and his wife had moved into a small cottage near their good friend Oaken's trading post. "It was great to spend the last two weeks with them."

"So, you're ready to come back to work?"

"Absolutely."

"Good," Hans replied. Off in the distance, the sound of bells rang strong and clear, signalling noon. Standing up, he gave the captain an excusing nod, "Now, if you'll excuse me Captain, I have to pay someone a little visit…"

* * *

Letting go of the thick rope grasped tightly in her dainty, gloved hands, Elsa leapt from the rafters, sticking a perfect landing onto the bell tower floor. Releasing a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding, she tugged the black sleeves of her dark jade dress down to her wrists, smoothing out her skirt as she joined Olaf on the balcony.

"It's getting pretty heavy up there," he informed her, pointing to the cloudy skies above the cathedral. "A few more days and we'll get to watch the Winter Festival for sure…"

A moment later, Elsa's smile melted away and she sighed, walking back inside as she hugged herself, "Yeah, _watch_…"

Olaf looked around, quickly realising what was wrong. Following her in, he sat next to her on the floor.

"You know, you could always ask to go…"

"_Ask_? The man who's only ever answered my requests with extra chores and rotten carrots?" she scoffed, her tone more disheartened than demeaning. "It'd probably be safer to sneak out first, and beg for forgiveness later..."

Olaf cringed. _'She had a point...'_

"Okay, I guess that could work too..."

Elsa's eyes grew wide with shock, "You _cannot_ be serious... I step one foot outside this tower without him saying so, and he'd most likely chain me to the wall!"

"Only if he sees you. After all, what Hans doesn't know won't kill him..."

"He's the king, Olaf. One way or another, he'll find out..." she sighed.

Standing behind her, the snowman gently stroked her shoulders with his stick hands, "Elsa, if you just sit up here watching the world from a balcony, your whole life will just run right by without you. This could be your only chance, and you need to take it while you still can..."

Elsa's expression brightened hopefully, "You really think so?"

"No, I know so," he replied, taking her hands and pushing her to her feet with his head. "Because I love you Elsa, I _insist_ you go to the Winter Festival."

Her small, hopeful smile turned into a confident beam, shining with a soft glow that seemed to bring the tower itself to life, "You know what? You're right! I'm going to that festival, and I'm gonna-"

Her ranting was cut short by the sound of echoing footsteps ascending the spiral staircase.

"He's coming!" Elsa gasped, gently yet urgently pushing the snowman away, "Olaf, hide!"

Holding himself together - literally - he made a dash for his usual place at the far corner of the bell tower, gasping as the king's head rose from the stairwell. Grinding to a halt, he froze where he was.

"Good afternoon, Elsa."

"Your Majesty," she responded, offering a flawless curtsy. The cold-hearted king might not have given her much of a childhood, but he had trained her to be as poised and graceful as any common princess.

Hans's eyes fell on Olaf as he neared them, his gaze turning suspicious, "Wasn't that snowman over there before?"

The girl nervously bit her lip, answering, "I brought him over here. You know… so I would have a friend to talk to…"

He looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, grabbing one of Olaf's arms, "I see. And uh, what is your _friend_ made of?"

"Snow."

"Can snow talk?"

Elsa sighed, her gaze falling on the snowman's face. He remained perfectly still as the king examined his stick arm, but Elsa noticed his eye twitching as he resisted the urge to slap him across the face.

"No," she answered quietly. Of course, she knew it was a lie, but that didn't stop her from realising just how alone she was.

Satisfied with her answer, Hans strode proudly towards the table, dropping Olaf's arm as he passed her. Elsa instantly fell to her knees and rescued the arm, carefully placing it back on his body.

"_Elsa…_"

The voice was stern, cold and controlling, more so than it normally was. Elsa looked up, fear instantly coursing through her veins. Hans was standing at the table, holding up the cloth that covered the wooden surface. Underneath the cloth sat a small bunch of figurines, each constructed from blocks of solid ice.

"What's this?" Hans demanded, gesturing a hand at the collection of figures.

Elsa tugged nervously at her gloves, trying to restrain her powers as they danced on her palms and fingertips, "It's just... just... my ice kingdom..."

The king's glare hardened, and he ripped the cloth off the table. A few of the figurines fell to the floor, shattering from the force. The others toppled over and landed on their sides, hers included.

"Elsa, how many times must we go through this? You **know** you're not supposed to use your powers!" Hans yelled, dumping the basket on the table and walking hastily towards her.

Elsa took a step back, ice forming on the floor as her foot touched the floorboards. Slipping on her own ice and tumbling to the ground, she attempted to get away from him.

"I had to! There was frost climbing up the wall and icicles on the ceiling; I couldn't hold it in… Please master, have mercy on me!" she begged, pleading as if her life depended on it.

He eyed her for a moment, but eventually gave in, "Fine… Now, prepare for lunch."

Curtsying for the king, she gracefully floated across the room as he sat down. When she returned, she set two plates on the table, and he placed a sandwich on each, "Shall we practise your alphabet today?"

'_Do we have to…?_' Elsa thought to herself, but replied, "Yes, please."

"Alright," he replied, picking up his sandwich, "A?"

"Arendelle."

"B?"

"Brunost."

"C?"

"Coffee."

"D?"

"Uh… Duke?"

"Very well… E?"

"Emblem."

"F?"

"Festival."

The response was automatic, and earned her a breathless cough as the king nearly choked on his sandwich. Instantly realising her mistake, she attempted to correct it, "Fjord? Forgiveness!"

Hans shot to his feet, the damage clearly already done, "You _said_ 'festival'."

"Master please, I-"

Stepping around the table, he stared deep into her frightened blue eyes, "You're planning on going to the festival, are you?"

Too afraid to reply, Elsa's eyes flicked across the room. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Olaf watching her, giving her a look that said that he believed in her. Taking a breath to calm herself, she answered, "I want to. I mean, I watch it from the balcony every year... Just once I want to be a part of it, like you get to be..."

Hans rolled his eyes in disgust, backing away from her, "You should know me well enough to know that I despise the Winter Festival. It's nothing but an excuse for people to take a day off to go and parade around the kingdom like idiots. If I weren't the king, I wouldn't go anywhere near that wretched celebration."

Elsa sighed in defeat. Mustering up all her courage, she dared to look up at the king, "It's just that… You go to the Winter Festival every year, and it's never done _you_ any harm… Surely it couldn't hurt _me_ to go just _once_…"

Hans's gaze turned ice cold, and the sheltered girl instantly regretted questioning him, hanging her head in shame. The corrupted king watched her for a moment, before he stepped forward to gently lift her chin with his gloved fingertips. The sudden touch startled her no end, but she didn't back away, or show any other sign of fear.

"Elsa, I think you've forgotten why I keep you here," the king began, turning and making his way out onto the balcony. "You have magic powers, which could only have come from the trolls. Out there, you're nothing but a troll child, and if anyone were to learn your secret, they'd treat you accordingly…"

At this point, Elsa had also made her way onto the balcony, and now stood beside her master. His words rang in her mind like the bells she shared her home with, but she couldn't help but gaze longingly at the kingdom below.

King Hans saw the look, and decided to hit the girl at her weakest point, "It's a heartless world out there, Elsa. Just think, your own _mother_ was so selfish and concerned for her own safety that she left her own offspring to starve all alone in the dark, cold night."

Elsa felt her eyes sting as bitter tears began to form. Expertly hiding a small, cunning smile, Hans turned, looking at her with faked sympathy. His voice eerily soft, he continued, "She looked at you with her frozen heart and saw only a monster. _I_ looked at you and saw a frightened baby girl cursed with evil troll magic… I've risked _everything_ to protect you, and _this_ is the 'thanks' you give me?"

Elsa sighed. She'd heard this story so many times, and she was more than used to the guilt trip he put her through. She fully understood the king's words, but also knew that you can only cage an animal for so long. After 21 long years of the same old argument, she decided just to humour him.

"Forgive me, master. I- I was selfish."

The king's facial expression didn't change, but within, his dark heart chuckled with smug satisfaction.

"Very well," he agreed, leading her back inside. Picking up the last of his sandwich, he made his way back to the stairwell, "I'd best be going. Just remember, Elsa… I can't protect you unless you're in here. This church is your refuge, your _only_ safe haven…"

With that, the corrupted king was gone. A sigh escaping her body, Elsa sank onto the edge of the table. With Hans gone, Olaf waddled back to her side, offering an encouraging smile.

"Well, that could have gone worse…" he stated.

Elsa made no effort to show that she heard him, although his ability to always look on the bright side of life continued to amaze her. Her eyes drifted to the rafter, and the bell hung there, her voice soft as it passed through her lips, "_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me._"

Turning around, she began to salvage what was left of her ice city, "_All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone; concealed, not to feel or ever be free._"

Picking up her figure, she compared it to the others resting on the table, "_All my life I memorize their faces, knowing them as they will never know me. All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day, not above them, but part of them…_"

Setting her figurine among the others, she stood up, strolling back out onto the balcony, "_And out there, living in the sun…_"

Olaf ran up beside her, and she lifted him onto the stone railing, "_Give me one day out there; all I ask is one, to hold forever._"

Grabbing the bottom of her skirt and hoisting it up slightly, she climbed onto the railing beside him, slowly standing up, "_Out there, where they all live unaware, what I'd give… What I'd dare… Just to live one day out there…_"

Running back inside, she climbed to the highest point of the bell tower, "_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives; through the roofs and gables I can see them._"

Again holding her skirt away from her feet, she crawled out onto the roof, casting her gaze across the kingdom and the people that called it home, "_Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them. If I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant!_"

Keeping perfect balance after years of experience, she walked across the roof's apex, her eyes following the pristine waters surrounding the kingdom, "_Out there, strolling by the fjord. Taste a morning out there! To gain such a reward- To freely walk about there- Just one day and then, I swear I'll be content, with my share._"

Finally reaching the highest point of the roof, she gazed up at Heavens, "_Cursed for life, I won't care. No complaints; this I swear. Just let me spend, one day, out there!_"

As the final desperate cry left her lips, dancing away on the cold wind, the heavy storm clouds cruising the skies above shed ice tears of hope – hope that her longing requests would one day be answered – for her. As tiny snowflakes began to fall, children came running from their houses, laughing and screaming to each other about the sudden change in the weather. Adults also began to emerge from their daily rituals, some abandoning their chores and making their way through the crowding streets.

A single snowflake landing in her hand, a brilliant smile formed on Elsa's face. She'd learnt a lot about the kingdom in her years of isolation, but right now she only cared for one thing: every year, the Winter Festival is marked by the first snowfall. Tomorrow, the annual event would unfold, and this year, she'd be there to enjoy it…

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Ta-da! Let me tell ya, I really enjoyed that. Elsa's cover of 'Out There'? So glad I thought of that! If I were more confident in my singing voice I'd post an **_**actual**_** cover on YouTube… That being said, if anyone else wants to, please let me know and remember to credit me when you do… (:**

**Okay, the next chapter is going to be the festival. I'm considering including a few 'For the First Time in Forever' lines, but I'll let you guys think about it… ;)**

**FOR ANYONE WHO LIKES TO TRY AND GUESS PLOT RIDDLES, the next chapter will be **_**extremely**_** significant. I really hope to hear what you guys are thinking from here. Will you discover my biggest bombshell? Only time will tell… (;**


End file.
